


tatted

by nepas



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, They're really dependent on each other lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepas/pseuds/nepas
Summary: When Spock has to leave the Enterprise for a family wedding, he gets something to remind him of Jim. Jim loves it.





	tatted

Spock stared at himself in the elegant, full length mirror. He adjusted his tie so that it fit straighter under his suit jacket. He was not used to caring so much about his appearance, but he knew that as a member of the wedding party, he was expected to look his best. He turned away from the mirror when he heard his parents walk into the room.

“Now, I do not understand why she will not allow Anton to throw the flowers down the aisle when he is so upset over it. Although, it does seem like an asinine thing to want to do in the first place.”

“Sarek,” Amanda sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you? My cousin is traditional, and having a flower  _ girl _ at weddings is a cherished tradition. You should understand the importance of tradition.”

Sarek shook his head. “Yes, my dear, however I fail to see why gender is….”

Spock tuned them out and let out a deep breath through his nose. It was in moments like these more than ever that he wished Jim were here with him. But, despite how badly Jim had also wanted to accompany Spock, it was entirely illogical for both the Captain and First Officer of the  _ Enterprise _ to be off ship for one week. 

“Well, Spock, what do you think?” Amanda demanded, pulling Spock away from his thoughts. Sarek too stared at him expectantly. 

Spock looked at his parents. Yes… if only Jim were here.

******

2.58 days before the  _ Enterprise  _ was supposed to arrive at Earth to pick up Spock, Jim finally called him.

Spock sat still at the desk in the room at his cousin’s house he was occupying, anticipation consuming him. Jim’s face came into view and Spock’s heart fluttered.

“Spock!” Jim exclaimed, a wonderful smile overtaking his features.

“Jim,” Spock breathed out.

“How are you? How was the wedding?”

It took all of Spock’s control to prevent him from rolling his eyes. “That bad, huh?” Jim said before Spock could even say anything.

“You are observant as always, Jim.”

Jim laughed at that. “God, I miss you.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to talk sooner. We picked up a disease on Osteon II. It was a disaster.” Jim bit his lip and looked away.

“Are you all right, Jim? Did the disease hurt you?” Spock asked quickly, worried that something may have happened.

“Oh, I’m fine now…. I was ill for a few days but no permanent damage. It took a few days but Bones and Nurse Chapel were able to figure out a cure.”

Spock breathed a sigh of relief.

“But…” Jim started. He looked away from Spock again.

Spock waited as patiently as he could. When Jim looked up again he was smiling sadly.

“Starfleet wants us to distribute the vaccine to a mining colony that is at risk for contracting the disease.”

Spock balked. “What are you saying, Jim?”

Jim sighed. “We… we won’t be able to pick you up for two more weeks, Spock.”

Spock’s fists tightened where they were resting on his knees. 

“This is unacceptable,” he said simply. 

Jim nodded in agreement. “I tried everything I could for us to pick you up first, but the orders can’t be changed… I’m so sorry, baby. I miss you so much.”

Spock looked down at his fists and tried to relax them. “It is illogical for you to apologize, Jim. This is not your fault.”

Jim sighed. “I know. I’m just trying to make you feel better. Trying to make myself feel better.”

Spock shook his head. It was just as illogical for them to feel upset over that which they cannot change. But the thought of spending two more weeks on Earth, with his obnoxious cousins, judgmental father, and ever-expecting mother, upset him very much. He ached for Jim to be by his side. He ached for his gentle touch, his soft kisses, his breath in his ear as he slept, his moans when they laid together...

“I wish more than anything that you were here with me, Jim. I know it is illogical to wish, but I wish all the same for you to be with me.”

Jim sucked in a breath. “Oh, Spock…” he trailed off. “It’s unbearable for me too. I don’t think we’ve ever spent this much time apart.”

Spock nodded. “Since you have been assigned to the  _ Enterprise _ the longest we have spent apart consecutively was 5.3 days.”

“I love that you know that.”   


Spock felt his cheeks flush. “Well, it is because I love you, Jim.”

Jim beamed. He was about to tell Spock the same, but suddenly his comm beeped.

“Uhura to Captain Kirk.”

Jim sighed and reached over to answer. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, you are fifteen minutes late to the department meeting. Is everything all right?”

“Everything is just fine, Uhura. I’ll be right there. Kirk out.”

When Jim turned back to the screen, Spock’s eyebrows were raised in what was unmistakably amusement. 

“Damn, I completely forgot about that.” Jim chuckled. 

Spock nodded. “I apologize for distracting you from your duties.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Hey, stop that. You’re more important than any meeting. You know that.”

Spock began to protest, but Jim stopped him. “I better go,” he sighed. “We’ll talk soon, okay? I love you.” He raised his hand into the unmistakable  _ ta’al _ and smiled.

Spock returned the gesture. “And I, you. Always.”

******

1.97 weeks into Spock’s stay on Earth and he thought he might actually have an emotional outburst in front of his parents and his mother’s family. Amanda had of course insisted that she and Sarek stay on Earth with Spock and take advantage of the extra time they had together. As a result, it was extraordinarily difficult for Spock to do things without either his parents or another family member to accompany him. Eventually though, on a cool, sunny afternoon, Spock was able to explore the city by himself.

He walked and walked, trying to let the pleasant fall weather calm him. Only one more week he thought to himself. It had become his mantra. Seven more days. Seven more days, and he’d be back on the  _ Enterprise,  _ back in Jim’s arms. Jim…. he needed Jim like he needed to breathe, and the emptiness that their separation made him feel terrified him. He ached with each passing day that he was parted from his  _ t’hy’la _ . He often found himself looking up at the sky at night, gazing at the stars, imagining what Jim was doing among them.

It was with the ache of Jim on his mind and in his heart that he spotted the shop. It was different than the rest of the shops in the area and it intrigued him. When he walked close enough to read the neon signs, he paused. Given any other circumstance, he could not have imagined himself walking in. However, he found himself drawn to the store and decided to not deny himself what he wanted. 

“Can I help you, sir?” A young man asked Spock when he walked in.

Spock took a deep breath. “Yes… I would like to get a tattoo.”

******   
  


“Let me know before you’re about to beam him up, Scotty. I want to be there when he arrives.”

“Aye, Captain. Scott out.”

“Eager for Mr. Spock’s return, Captain?” Sulu asked. Chekov snickered.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Of course I am, gentlemen. And I know that you both miss him too.”

Chekov nodded. “I have to admit, I do get sick of standing at this station, Keptin.” He stretched his back. 

Jim chuckled. His ship really did run so much better with Spock. He shifted anxiously in the Captain’s chair. It had been far too long since Spock had been home. And to be honest, the _Enterprise_ only felt like home to Jim when Spock was with him. The crew could tease him all they wanted for his excitement  — he didn’t care.

“Captain, I am about to beam Spock up now.”

Jim jumped to his feet. “On my way, Scotty.”

He rushed to the turbolift. It had only been three weeks apart, but it felt like a lifetime since he had last been with Spock. He couldn’t wait for them to be together again.

“Just locked onto him, Captain,” Scotty said when Jim arrived at the transporter room.

Jim nodded. Scotty began energizing and the sounds of the transporter sounded like music to Jim’s ears. Slowly, Spock’s form began to materialize in front of them.

“Welcome back, Mister Spock.” Jim stepped closer to the transporter pad, unable to contain the smile consuming his features.

Spock walked off the pad and wrapped Jim in his arms in an instant. Scotty and Kyle shared a smile as they watched the two men embrace. 

Jim let go of Spock and reached over to grab his bags. “How about we take these to your quarters?” Spock nodded. They walked quickly to Spock’s quarters, not wanting to give the crew members in the hallways anything to gossip about. 

Jim set Spock’s bags down once they were inside. “Finally,” Jim murmured. He pulled Spock’s chin down and kissed him. Spock sighed into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Jim’s hips, pushing their bodies flush against each other. God, he missed this so much. Missed Spock so much. His hands, his scent, his  _ lips _ . 

Jim rested his forehead on Spock’s. “Tell me everything,” he whispered. Spock leaned in and placed one last chaste kiss on Jim’s lips. He stepped away from Jim and began unpacking his bag. 

“I do not even know where to begin, Jim,” Spock said, the faintest hint of annoyance present in his tone as he recalled his time on Earth.

Jim flopped onto Spock’s bed and laughed. “Start with how the wedding went.”

“It was a lovely ceremony,” Spock admitted. “However, my parents presence left much to be desired.”

“Yeah?” 

“They are just so…” Spock searched for the right word but couldn’t find it. “Three weeks with them was just unnecessary.” 

“Was Sarek hard on you?” Jim propped his elbow on the bed and rested his head in his hand. He watched as Spock neatly placed his clothes in his dresser. 

“Naturally,” Spock said. “But, as my mother says, he only wants what’s best for me.”

Jim snorted at that. “Did you do anything fun after all the wedding festivities were over at least?”

Spock shook his head. “Jim, nothing was fun without you there.”

Jim bit his lip. “Spock, come over here….” He patted the spot next to him on the bed. Spock abandoned his unpacking and sat next to Jim.

Jim reached up and caressed Spock’s face softly. “I missed you. So much.”

“And I, you, Jim. But we are here together now.”

Jim pulled Spock down and straddled him. “Don’t plan on leaving this ship anytime soon, Mister Spock. I do not intend to let you out of my sight for several systems at least.”

Spock raised his eyebrows. “Do not worry,  _ Captain, _ ” he teased. “I was not planning on it.”

“Good.” Jim smirked and then he was biting down on his bottom lip, a playful look in his eye. “You know what else I miss?” 

“What?” Spock played along.

“This…” Jim put his hand in between their bodies and gripped Spock’s cock. Jim groaned when he realized Spock was already half hard.

He leaned down to kiss Spock, but stopped abruptly when he saw Spock wince.

“Spock?” Jim’s voice was dripping with concern. “What’s wrong?” He searched his beautiful deep brown eyes.

“There is something I did while on Earth that I did not tell you about,” Spock said quietly.

Jim began to ask what he meant by that, but then Spock was lifting his shirt up and Jim’s eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“Is that…. is that a tattoo, Spock?” Jim was in awe at the sight of the crisp, dark black ink on Spock’s ribs. “It’s a stardate?”

“Yes, the date we first met, your first day on the  _ Enterprise _ .”

Spock blushed as Jim stared at him, speechless, a mixture of lust and love in his eyes.

“That’s… that’s so sentimental of you, Spock. I don’t know what to say…..”

“You do not like it?”

“No! No. I love it. I’m just… I’m surprised. Never thought you’d do something like that for me. It’s just so…”

“Emotional.” Spock finished for him.

Jim nodded. “Well, yeah.”

Spock sighed and reached up to run his slender fingers down Jim’s face. He let himself trace Jim’s gorgeous lips with his fingertips. “I love you Jim. And I missed you so much. I wanted to be closer to you.”

Jim nodded, still didn’t know what he could say, how he could possibly make Spock realize how much this meant to him. He leaned down, carefully making sure not to press against Spock’s left side, and kissed him passionately, sending him waves and waves of love and appreciation through their bond.

Spock moaned softly and pulled Jim closer to him. Jim sucked on Spock’s tongue, loving how good he tasted, how hot he felt just then, just for him. Jim smiled against Spock’s lips when he felt Spock’s erection press against his thigh. He shifted slightly, allowing their erections to press into each other properly. They both moaned at the feeling. Fuck, he missed this.

“Missed you so fucking much, Spock,” Jim moaned as he ground his hips into Spock’s. “Make love to me,” he whispered into Spock’s ear, his tongue running down its pointed length.

Spock wasted no time in giving Jim what he wanted. Would always give Jim whatever he wanted. Maybe it was Spock’s biggest weakness. Maybe Spock didn’t care. He rolled them over carefully, peeling his shirt off and then reaching down and ripping off Jim’s pants and briefs in one shot. Spock pulled off his own pants quickly while Jim slid out of his shirt.

And then they were both blissfully naked and on each other like two teenagers who’d never fucked before. Seems like the distance was good for something at least.

Spock reached in between their bodies to grasp their erections. He teased his thumb against the head of Jim’s cock, spreading his precome on his fingers. Jim moaned at the sensation, his head lolling to one side, his breathing coming out hard.

Spock pulled his hand up and slid his thumb into his mouth. He sucked on his finger and moaned around it as he tasted Jim’s precome.

“You’re so hot, Spock, fuck.” Jim watched him hungrily. “I bet you love how I taste? Bet you missed it so much… _ fuck! _ ” Jim closed his eyes as Spock reached back down in between them and began stroking their erections together, their precome providing ample lubrication. The burn of their cocks against each other, the feeling of Spock’s hand rubbing and gripping him was too much.

Spock leaned back down and placed lazy kisses along Jim’s jaw. “I love that I can pleasure you so much that you cannot even talk,” Spock murmured against Jim’s skin. 

Jim practically whined. “Only… only you can do this to me,” he groaned. Spock’s expert hand was picking up speed, jerking them both off in the most satisfying way… Jim wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this.

“Need you, Spock, please, need you in me, need you fucking me,” Jim moaned, reaching down and stilling Spock’s hands. “Don’t wanna come yet, Spock… too close… don’t wanna come until you’re in me…”

Spock groaned at Jim’s urgency. He grabbed Jim’s legs and pushed them up. Jim quickly took hold of them so that they would stay out of the way. And then Spock was eating Jim out without any warning, his tongue lapping around Jim’s hole like Spock needed it to breathe.

“ _ Spock! _ ” Jim screamed out. He gripped onto his legs for dear life. Spock slipped a finger into Jim then, still coated with his and Jim’s precome. He moved his mouth to his balls as he fucked Jim open slowly, adding his middle finger in only when Jim was begging him for  _ more more more _ .

Jim pressed himself into Spock’s fingers, needing that angle, needing his prostate stimulated. When Spock finally hit it, Jim saw stars behind his eyes. 

Before he could ask, he felt Spock’s hard cock at his entrance. Jim moaned. Finally. He opened his eyes and saw Spock staring down at him lovingly. Jim’s eyes trailed down to his tattoo, to those beautiful numbers carved forever into his skin. 

“Spock, I love you so much.” He wrapped his legs around him and pulled him down to him. “Fuck me.”

Spock wasted no time in giving his  _ t’hy’la _ what he so desperately desired. He pushed fully into him in one stroke. He rested his head in the crook of Jim’s shoulder and moaned.

“Oh, fuck, Spock! Feels so good, Spock, could come just like this.”

Spock leaned up and engulfed Jim’s lips in his own. “Love you, Jim…” he whispered breathily as he began moving inside of him. He established an easy rhythm, fucking Jim slowly and deeply, knowing just the angle he needed for the head of his cock to hit Jim’s prostate.

Jim moaned loudly, not caring that he was making pretty obscene noises. “Not going to last long, baby. I’m so close.”

Spock reached down and started stroking Jim’s cock. “Mmm, come for me, Jim. Want to feel your come on my hands,” Spock moaned into Jim’s ear. He slammed into Jim again and again, his balls smacking against his ass over and over as he thrust into him.

“Yes… yes….!” Jim moaned, his back arching up off the mattress as his orgasm rocked him. He gripped onto Spock’s back, his nails digging in, and he came, Spock still fucking into him relentlessly, the stimulation becoming almost overbearing. 

And then Spock slipped out of him and his mouth was on Jim’s cock and he was licking him clean. Jim was too spent to even moan at this point, but he wrapped his hands in Spock’s hair to show his appreciation. 

When Jim was clean, Spock laid next to him and watched as his breathing came back to normal, as he was finally able to open his eyes. 

“That was so hot,” Jim breathed, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Spock smiled at his lover. Before he could say anything, Jim pushed him down onto his back and was kissing him urgently. “Need to make you come,” he breathed out in between kisses. “Always so hard to make you come.”

Jim ran his hands down Spock’s body as he moved himself down so he was face-to-face with Spock’s beautiful cock.

Jim wrapped his swollen lips around the head and sucked hard. He took him in to the hilt, until the head was brushing up against the top of Jim’s throat. He bobbed his head back and forth around Spock’s cock as his hands massaged his balls. He relished in Spock’s soft moans, in the way his hips flexed under him. But it wasn’t enough. 

He pulled his mouth off Spock’s cock and gripped it instead. He turned himself around and slowly slid down onto Spock’s throbbing cock.

“ _ Jim!! _ ” Spock gasped. 

Jim let out a long, low moan at the sensation. He was still sore from Spock’s cock minutes before, and the burn he felt at having Spock back inside him again was wonderfully hot.

Jim leaned forward, gripped Spock’s ankles, and began bouncing on his cock. “Come on, Spock,” he moaned. “Need you to come for me, baby. Wanna feel how hot you are just for me, come on…” Jim moaned again as he felt his own cock become achingly hard.

Spock groaned as Jim continued to bounce erratically on him. The angle felt so good, so different, but it was frustrating when Jim miscalculated and his cock slipped out of him. Unable to control himself, Spock leaned up slightly, bent his knees, and grabbed Jim to his chest. He started fucking up into him, leaning one hand behind him for support.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Jim moaned at the sensation, at Spock’s remarkable Vulcan strength. “Oh, God, Spock….”

Spock was grunting in Jim’s ear at the effort. “You’re mine, Jim,” he said into his ear, his voice low and deep. “Mine.” And then he was coming, finally coming, his load shooting into Jim, hot enough that Jim could feel it. Jim’s eyes rolled back and he was coming again too, his own load shooting messily onto his stomach. 

He went limp against Spock and loved the way Spock’s strong arms held him as he came. Spock held Jim like that for a while, the both of them catching their breaths, enjoying the last moments of being joined together in the most intimate way two people can be joined.

Spock slipped out of Jim gently and laid flat on the bed, turning Jim over so they were lying with their chests pressed together.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Spock rubbed his hands down Jim’s muscular back a few times, loving how soft his skin was, missing how good it felt to just lay together like this. And then he trailed his fingers lower, and rubbed Jim’s ass gently. “Are you hurt?” he asked softly. Jim looked up. “I was fucking you pretty roughly,” he explained, trying not to blush. “And normally we do not engage in anal intercourse twice in one night like that.”

Jim laughed. “I’m not hurt. Just a little sore.” Spock frowned. “A  _ good _ sore, Spock. The kind of sore that reminds me how good your cock is even if we’re nowhere near each other.”

Spock raised his eyebrow and Jim laughed again. “Besides, the last time I came twice in one night like that I was a teenager. You’re so hot, Spock, I can’t get over it. I swear I could come in my pants just looking at you sometimes.” Jim placed his head in the crook of Spock’s neck. Spock felt himself blush.

“Jim… do not be embarrassed with how quickly you come. If I wanted to, I could come without any stimulation too.” Jim looked up, confused. Spock continued. “But, I restrain myself because I want to last long for you, Jim. And as a Vulcan, it is not terribly difficult for me to do so. I will always put your needs, your pleasure above my own.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and smiled. “God, we’re so far gone for each other, aren’t we?”

Spock smiled back. “Indeed we are, Jim.”

“Can’t believe you got a tattoo because you missed me so much.”   


Spock could will his cheeks to become less green, but he found that he didn’t care. 

“It was unbearable to be without you, Jim.”

“So was being on the ship. Sleeping alone without you, meals without you, dealing with Starfleet without you…” Jim shook his head. “Never again.”

Spock nodded in agreement. Jim sat up so he could look at Spock’s tattoo again.

“Can I?” he asked. Spock nodded. Jim gently traced the tattoo with his fingertip. He loved how it felt. 

“Can’t wait for Bones to see this,” Jim mused. 

Spock shook his head. “I am not looking forward to that.”

Jim laughed and stood up. “Come on,” he said, pulling Spock up with him. “We need to shower.”

Spock slinked his arm around Jim’s waist as they walked to their bathroom.

“Yet another part of life that became mundane without you,” Spock said softly. He watched Jim set the shower up for them.

Jim pulled him into the shower and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. The water cascaded down around them and they kissed each other softly. All was well now that Spock was back home, on the  _ Enterprise, _ where he belonged, and would always belong, at Jim’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if tattoos would still be a thing, but I thought of this idea and had to write it. You can follow me on tumblr @spaceboyfrends


End file.
